Overheated
by Nessaract
Summary: Edward goes to work despite feeling like absolute crap. Mustang loses his mind, and turns out to be a suprisingly good caretaker and father-like figure despite his tough exterior.


Another day, another report.

This routine was usual for Edward Elric- alchemist, and prime military lapdog. In exchange for state resources to assist with the search for the philosopher's stone, Ed had sold his soul to general Roy Mustang...or so he claimed.

"Good morning, brother!"

A large, metallic suit of armor towered over Ed's bedside at dawn. The clunky metal husk held none other than the other half of the family- Alphonse Elric. Well...technically just his soul, at least.

The Fullmetal barely responded, turning on his side. Edward was never a morning person. Given, Al didn't need to sleep at all in his current form.

"G'morning..." Edward mumbled groggily, still half asleep.

Alphonse gently removed the blanket that was swaddling his brother's body, noticing that he was shaking. Doing this woke him completely, letting out a deep sigh.

"I know, I know...I'm up..." Ed lazily tied his hair into their usual braids, getting out of bed. His voice seemed hoarse, and Al began to worry when his brother broke into a small bout of coughing.

"Brother, are you alright?-"

"I'm fine, Al. I have to get ready for Mustang soon, so..." He quickly dismissed himself after clearing his throat, evading anymore questioning and locking himself in the bathroom.

Edward himself obviously knew something was wrong. As soon as he was alone, he leaned over the sink when sudden dizziness took over.

"Damn it..." He muttered, washing his face with cold water despite the fact he felt like he was freezing. Today was a deadline for a report he couldn't afford to miss, even if he felt this way.

Slipping into his red coat and signature outfit, Ed almost fell over in the process. Praying that Alphonse wouldn't ask again about how he was feeling, he snuck out of the bathroom and towards the door,...

"You sure you're alright?"

The suit of armor stood by the door, arms crossed. Alphonse truly loved his brother and wished for nothing more than his wellbeing. Edward hated to leave him hanging like this, but duty called, and there were more dire things to worry about lately than a cold.

Ed stopped by the door, mustering the most confident and healthy smile he could. "Cmon, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, as long as Mustang doesn't burn me to a crisp about a deadline."

The lightheartedness fooled Alphonse, whose armor sulked in understanding. "Well...ok. I'll see you later after work."

Edward nodded, despite an oncoming headache drumming on his temples. He grabbed his report and set out across town, feet dragging.

It was a long walk to central, perhaps too long of one. When Fullmetal reached the building, the clock tower nearby stated the obvious- he was late...again.

By this point, his entire body ached terribly admist the shivering. The stubborn alchemist simply tightened his red robe, entering the complex with all color drained from his face. At the door, he erupted into a coughing fit much worse than the last, and much more painful.

Why didn't he listen to Alphonse...

Ed forced his body to cooperate as Riza Hawkeye rounded the corner to confront and lead him to Mustang's office.

"You're late, Fullmetal."

"Good morning to you too, Riza." Edward croaked, chuckling weakly as he followed her.

Riza let out a hum of approval in response, eyeing the young alchemist for a moment as they walked. Her observational skills were perhaps too advanced for Edwards's own good.

"You're pale, Edward."

"It's nothing."

"..." Riza sighed and shook her head. The stubbornness the boy possessed was enough to irritate the woman greatly. If he wanted to push himself, so be it. But it would surely blow up in Fullmetal's face, that she was sure of.

Hawkeye brought the young protegé to Mustang's office before taking off. Edward dragged himself to the general's desk as steadily as possible, sitting down at the chair across from Roy's before the vertigo took him.

The bigger chair was turned in the other direction, but as soon as Edward took a seat...

"Fullmetal. Tardy once again, are we?"

The chair turned to face the blonde, holding a ticked off Roy Mustang. He tapped his glove against the table a few times in frustration, before sighed deeply at Edward.

"I'm sorry, sir. Streets were busier than usual this morning..."

Ed looked down, clearing his stinging throat before reaching for the report in his inner coat pocket. A chill ran down his spine, making him tense for a moment.

Mustang noticed this and took note, not asking just yet.

The young alchemist handed over the parchments, his glassy, distant eyes attempting to lock on Mustang as he read the report with a sharp gaze.

After a moment, Edward found focus impossible. He was so lightheaded, that getting up would be an embarrassment. He checked that Mustang was absorbed into reading before massaging his temples with a silent wince, the shivering becoming more profound and defined.

Again, Roy secretly peered beyond the paper to spot the kid. Only this time, his shaking had turned from that of a soft car engine, to that of a frail leaf in winter wind.

Not good.

Mustang couldn't help but soften a little bit seeing this. He pretended as though he finished reading, lowering the report. He let out a "hmph" of approval, which meant that it was decent enough.

Ed sighed, relieved about the essay. When it came to Mustang, there was always something to do, so he asked with no enthusiasm;

"So...what else do you need from me-"

He was cut off by a trail of sudden sneezes, which turned into coughs when he tried to speak again.

"Your only orders for right now are to go home and get some rest, Fullmetal." Roy crossed his arms, his usually firm expression melting into worry. Despite that, his tone was still strong and resolute.

"I'm fine, damn it...it's...nothing..." Edward tried to rise from his chair to insist on receiving the next assignment, but it proved too much. As soon as he rose, the sheer amount of dizziness made the alchemist lean and fall to the side. A soft groan emerged from his mouth as he waited to meet the floor, but it never happened.

Mustang had sprung into action and caught the boy before he took the damage, cradling him in his arms for a moment. He looked at Ed and scowled.

"Fine my ass."

He put a hand on Edward's forehead. The blonde tried to push his hand away, but at the moment the effort was futile. "Shit, you're on fire!"

Ed tried to form a snarky response, but all that came out was incoherent mumbling. Mustang quickly lied the kid down on the couch, putting a blanket over him. The scene blurred through the young alchemist's eyes, his skyrocketing fever muddling his brain...

"Stay with me, Edward." Roy cursed under his breath, gently shaking the boy.

Mustang's shouting for the medic faded out, and soon enough, Edward Elric was met with nothing but darkness.

"FULLMETAL!"


End file.
